Dryad
History Dryads are tree-fey who prefer secluded woodlands far from humanoids in need of land and lumber. Somewhat related to Moon Fey in their ties to nature, these woodland spirits originated in the Feywild, though their ties to that mystical realm are now inconsequential. Dryads' main interests are their own survival and that of their beloved forests, and they have been known to coerce or barter with passersby into aiding them in tasks they cannot complete. They are more likely to be friendly to non-evil druids and rangers, as they recognize a mutual respect for or empathy with nature. The existence of dryads is better known to those who live in closer proximity to nature, though there is a great deal of misunderstanding about what dryads are or what they can do. Even long after dryads have melded with their tree and entered a permanent state of meditation, forest-dwellers might still regard their groves as holy sites or even erect small shrines as places to worship or meditate. Biology Dryads are symbiotically bound to a single oak tree (usually referred to as their 'Heart Tree') for their entire lives. As long as this tree is alive, the dryad attached to it is effectively immortal, but if that tree is ever chopped down, burned, or otherwise destroyed, the dryad it belongs to will die as well. More akin to other plantoids, dryads subsist mainly on nothing but sunlight and water, though the more time they spend outside of their tree, the more they need to supplement their intake with food. Dryads are limited to traveling only as much as 1 mile away from their tree in any direction. Once they pass this border they will immediately begin to weaken, losing both physical strength and cognitive awareness until they slip into a coma and eventually die. This process takes about three full days and can not be halted by any means of healing or preservation, magical or mundane. When close to their tree, a dryad will often meld into it, offering them total concealment from onlookers. In this state, dryads can heal from practically any injury or disease. A dryad's blood is a serous gold sap. Dryads suffer burn-like injuries from touching ferrous metal (iron and steel). They also suffer double the amount of damage when struck by any metal weapon or attacked with fire. Physical Appearance Dryads are humanoid creatures with dark skin that is patterned and textured like the bark of an oak tree. They are lean and athletic in build with features similar to Moon Fey or elves. Their eyes are always brown or green, and their hair usually resembles branches or vines with leaves and flowers growing in it. Their hair changes with the seasons, being tender and green in spring, leafy in the summer, changing to red and brown in autumn, and eventually becoming leafless and twiggy in winter. When a dryad moves it is common to hear them creak like wood or rustle when there is wind in their hair. Psychology Shy, evasive, and reclusive, dryads usually have little use for the civilizations of the world. They prefer the company of woodland races and creatures, and tend to hide within their trees to avoid confrontation with strangers. Rarely bothering to interact even with crofters who live nearby, dryads tend to only be seen when emerging to defend their forests, and are the bane of woodcutters and farmers who threaten their groves. Dryads value and respect the natural balance of life and death. Both ends of the spectrum are necessary for a healthy cycle and a healthy land. "From the soil where it blossomed, so shall it return," is a common saying among dryads, meaning that everything has a beginning and an end, which is how it should be. In most cases, dryads work to encourage the growth and spread of their forests and the reproduction of creatures around them, battling encroachment from human or other civilizations. But they have also been known to take up the task of culling creatures or plants when necessary, especially to stop the spread of disease or famine. This action sometimes make dryads seem rather coldhearted. Especially since they do not often mourn over the dead. A dryad will often be soft-spoken, rather blunt, and very ignorant about civilized life. Reproduction Like most plantlife, a dryad's tree is both male and female. It will follow the typical life cycle of an oak tree, producing normal acorns in abundance every year after being fertilized by pollen from other oak trees. However, once a decade or so (only in Spring), a dryad can make the conscious decision to reproduce itself and does so by melding with their tree and lending much of their energy into the formation of a single acorn that will become another dryad if planted in a suitable place. The dryad can only remain in this meditative state for approximately thirty days before they must wait another decade to try again. Also, reproduction is only possible if there is another dryad actively attempting to reproduce within thirty miles. Once successfully fertilized, it takes two weeks for the acorn to form. After that, the acorn can survive almost indefinitely if stored in a cool, dry place. It is common for dryads who sense the impingement of humanoid cities to make long pilgrimages into the wilds to plant their offspring, sacrificing themselves to form new communities of dryads. When not melded into their heart tree, dryads can appear fairly androgynous with only the faint suggestion of either feminine or masculine features. They do have some control over their appearance when they are young, but settle definitively into a particular shape by the time they are 20 and their bark has hardened. During the springtime when their tree is blooming is the only time a dryad may show an interest in physical relations with other dryads. Effectively sterile outside their tree, these trysts never result in offspring, and rarely change a dryad's overall opinion of or attitude towards their partner(s). In the rare case of a dryad being around other humanoids during this time it is possible that they might seek satisfaction with a non-dryad. Society Often physically isolated from others of their kind, dryads have developed a means to keep in touch with each other over a distance. When melded with their tree, they can communicate telepathically through the connected root systems of any trees around them. This networked awareness can also give them a general impression of what is happening in their forest, though specific details are impossible to determine this way. It is rare to find large groups of dryads in close proximity. Their natural impulse is to spread out to protect as much woodland territory as possible. That is not to say that they resent each other's company, however, and groves of up to seven dryads are known to exist, these places becoming sites of power and healing for travelers allowed to enter there. A dryad is more likely to be part of a community that contains other fey creatures such as nymphs, fauns, faeries, and other fey folk. Dryads who live nearer to coniferous forests can sometimes become territorial towards the treants who are more commonly found there. Leisure To a dryad, nothing is more leisurely than melding into their tree and meditating the seasons away while keeping an eye on the forest around them. Many develop huge groves of grandiose examples of local flora, especially fruit-bearing plants that attract or harbour native wildlife. Some may develop wood-working skill (using deadfall ONLY), become proficient with non-metal weapons, or learn to negotiate and educate locals about how to utilize the forest without destroying it. Social Structure Other than a practical respect for their elders, there is little to no social structure among dryads. Language Dryads speak Fey fluently, and commonly have a basic understanding of Common or Elven (5 points to start). Names Dryad's name themselves, typically choosing to combine Fey, Elven, or Common words for natural things, but never naming themselves after a type of tree. Windsong or Featherfleet as examples. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in Familiary*, Knowledge (Nature), or Combat (any exclusively wooden martial weapon OR whip). Special Abilities: Tree Dependence: Bound for life to a single tree. Must remain within one mile radius of tree to remain healthy. Tree Meld: Able to join completely with their tree. This state offers healing equivalent to a Journeyman Healer. Rootspeak: Long distance communication to other dryads while in Tree Meld, heightened awareness of nearby events. Achieves adulthood at 40 years, can live indefinitely as long as their bonded tree survives. *Dryad Druids It is unsurprising that many dryads find a certain appeal in the life of a Druid. This is a natural next step for these creatures who are already solidly bonded to the natural world. However, the dryads unique dependence on their Heart Tree results in some interesting differences between dryad Druids and any other Druids. 1. A Dryad Druid's first Familiar is always their Heart Tree. Rather than creating an effigy in the semblance of the tree itself, a Dryad will select a normal acorn from their tree and use their Familiary magic to turn it into an indestructible effigy. Rather than using the effigy to teleport their Familiar to them, the dryad can Teleport at will back to their tree, leaving the acorn behind or in the care of a friend. This way, a dryad druid can travel much further away from their Heart Tree and still be able to return to it at least once every three days to avoid becoming sick. The dryad must meld with their tree for at least 6 hours before traveling again. While this acorn is indestructible, if it has been placed somewhere dangerous and the dryad returns to it, they could be subject to damage. (Example: Thrown in water, thrown in lava, or placed in a tiny space.) 2. There is no need for a dryad to Mark their Heart Tree Familiar, but other creatures need to be Effigied or Marked as usual. Marks appear on the Dryads skin like carvings in their skin. If a Familiar is Marked on a dryad when she melds with her tree, the Familiars simply remain there until she un-Melds. 3. A Dryad Druid can take multiple familiars just like any druid, but these must be plant creatures until the dryad reaches Journeyman level in Familiary. This affinity for plants allows dryads to control even normal plants in extraordinary ways, just as stimulating rapid growth or movement. Character Sheet Details Racial Bonus: +30 in 1 Skill from each Column Tags Plantoid